


It Will Always Be Me

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry cheats with Draco and Snape is pissed. Harry tries to come back, but Severus doesn't forgive easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Always Be Me

**Pairing:** Harry/Snape (with a little Harry/Draco action too)  
 **File Size:** 28 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"  
 **Artist:** Panic! at the Disco  
 **Summary:** Harry cheats with Draco and Snape is pissed. Harry tries to come back, but Severus doesn't forgive easily.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download It Will Always Be Me](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Always%20Me.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch It Will Always Be Me on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2006/09/01/it-will-always-be-me/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Always%20Me.wmv)


End file.
